


Dear *Hyun-ae, Please See A Therapist

by queenoffruits



Category: Analogue: A Hate Story/Hate Plus (Visual Novel series)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoffruits/pseuds/queenoffruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to *Hyun-ae from the Investigator after the events of Hate Plus telling her a few... THINGS she should probably consider.</p>
<p>Things like, 'You should see a therapist.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear *Hyun-ae, Please See A Therapist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/gifts).



Dear *Hyun-ae,

Please read this letter to the end before you do anything else.

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared to tell you this, even in a letter, because I'm afraid you're really going to freak out on me.

It's not that I don't trust you! I don't think you're going to do anything drastic like go all Terminator on me or something. You're just, sometimes emotionally volatile and I'm not sure how you're going to take this.

J think you need to see a therapist. You have been through a lot of awful things that no one should ever have to deal with, and they have driven you to extremes that no one should ever be driven to. Please, do know that I understand what you did and why. I am not damning you. I just think you really should see a therapist.

In fact, I think you should see a lot of people. I'm the first person you've spoken with in hundreds of years, and you've been really, really lonely, and... I don't think we can call this a healthy relationship when I've never been able to speak with you using anything but choices you've given me. I mean, you fell head over heels for me, before you even knew my gender, let alone my name. 

But you're really cute and sweet, and, once you've started to make some other friends and I'm not the only person you know, I'll be happy to go on some dates with you. I do want to be here for you, in some capacity. I mean, come, I did buy you a body. Consider it yours. It's proof I care. I just don't think you're in a 100% sound state of mind. 

Let me introduce you to some of my friends. It'll be great, I promise. 

Just, please, promise me you'll see a therapist. 


End file.
